splinter rescues lizzie
by turtlemaniac
Summary: splinter finds a girl and helps her out of a bad situation what will he do when she drops a bombshell on him?


**lizzie is attacked so splinter rescues her and teaches her ninjitsu**

one day lizzie had met up with her friends but to get home when they had left her she had to go through central park but although it was dangerous it was the only way so she started to walk but when she was in the trees at the edge of the park a man grabbed her so she said "get off me" then the man said "no i'm gonna have that sweet fanny" then he ripped her trousers off but before he did anything he fell on top of lizzie so she pushed him off and saw a rat standing in front of her so she said "ok i must be dreaming he must have knocked me out because you arent real" then the rat said "i am splinter and yes i am real" then lizzie said "oh my god please dont hurt me" then splinter said "i will not i want to help you get home safely" then lizzie said "ok thank you splinter" then splinter passed lizzie the mans trousers so lizzie held them on herself and splinter walked her to her window then she went in and said "will i see you again?" and splinter said "nobody ever see's me but if you want to i can arrange that" then lizzie said "i really should learn how to protect myself if it hadnt been for you i would have been raped" then splinter said "i know ninjitsu if we meet up i can teach you" then lizzie said "thank you splinter why not on the rooftop here every other night starting tomorrow?" and splinter said "ok we will do that" then he left and lizzie went to sleep.

the next night lizzie went to the roof and splinter taught her the basics then he said "lizzie you need to relax more when you do the moves but keep practicing and you will get it now lets finish for the night" so lizzie bowed and said "hai sensei" then splinter said "night lizzie" and lizzie said "night splinter" then she went to bed. 3months later lizzie was getting better but when she was out with friends she was attacked again and her ninja skills didnt help her so she was raped and that night she had training so she went to the roof and splinter said "you are late lizzie" and lizzie said "i'm sorry sensei but i was out with friends coming home from a party and i was attacked again but i fought him off that is why i'm late" then splinter said "ok that is understood let us begin now" then he taught her.

when 3months later lizzie learned she was pregnant she told her father and he attacked her but lizzie recognised the style as the one of the man who had raped her and she knew she had to get away from him so that night she went to the roof and splinter said "lizzie the ninjitsu cannot help weight loss you need to do other exercise" then lizzie said "splinter when i was attacked 3months ago i didnt tell you the truth" then splinter said "so tell me now what really happened?" and lizzie said "i was unable to fight him off and i was raped but the man who raped me was my dad" then splinter said "oh lizzie what else is wrong? that does not explain why you are fat" then lizzie said "i'm 3months pregnant" then splinter said "we must get you and that baby away from him lizzie" then lizzie said "i need clothes let me get some" and splinter said "ok but only quickly you do not know what he is planning" so lizzie went back but as soon as she was in her room her father burst in and said "no more trips out of the window for you" then he screwed bars on and locked the window then he locked lizzie in her room and lizzie said "splinter help me please" and splinter said "i need time lizzie i cannot do it tonight it is getting light i have to come back in a few days" but after this every time splinter tried it took too long and yielded no results but he kept trying.

when lizzie was 6months pregnant when splinter tried the bars broke away and lizzie said "thank you splinter smash the window and i can get out" then splinter said "i will not smash it that would attract too much attention i will cut it with my claw pack a bag" so lizzie shoved all her clothes in a bag and then as she turned to the window splinter pulled the glass circle out and lizzie jumped out of the window then he replaced the glass and they left. when lizzie was in the alley she heard her dad yell for her and she saw he was looking out of the window at her so when he went to go out of the door to come down and get her splinter pulled up a manhole and said "go down now lizzie" so lizzie climbed down and splinter followed then he put the cover back.

once they were both down lizzie said "thank you splinter you rescued me" then splinter said "how is the child?" and lizzie said "my bump hurts a little i think i bumped it getting out of the window" so splinter put a hand on her bump and he said "it will be alright lizzie i have read a lot of books on pregnancy" then lizzie said "whats wrong with me?" and splinter said "you are in labour now lizzie" then lizzie said "have you ever delivered a baby before?" and splinter said "not a womans baby" and lizzie said "then what?" and splinter said "i have delivered my sons babies" and lizzie said "but men dont get pregnant" and splinter said "my sons are both genders and they are turtles" then lizzie said "ok anything else i need to know?" and splinter said "no i need to get you to our medical facilities now" so he picked lizzie up and ran her through the sewers.

once lizzie was in his splinter's home he was greeted by four large turtles and six smaller turtles and he said "ok boys and girls i need to treat this girl first" and leo said "who is this dad?" and splinter said "she is the human girl i was teaching on the surface she is 6months pregnant and in early labour" then he ran to the med lab and he laid lizzie on a bed then he got a drug and said "lizzie this will stop the baby from coming but you need to take it easy" then he injected her and lizzie said "thank you splinter can i see if my baby is alright?" and splinter said "yes i have a scanning machine here that i used for my sons pregnancies" then lizzie said "thank you what are they all called?" and as splinter did the scan he said "the big ones are called leonardo, michelangelo, raphael and donatello the little ones are their children called samantha, samuel, diana, amanda, andrew and yoshi" then lizzie said "i'm surprised you remember what they are all called" and splinter said "i know all the names but i can never tell the little ones apart they all look the same" than lizzie said "why dont you give them all coloured hats? and the colour hat is a turtles name" then splinter said "that is a good idea lizzie as they show no interest in ninjitsu so i cannot give them bandanas" then lizzie said "there it is what sex is it splinter?" and splinter said "a little girl" then lizzie said "oh lilly" and splinter said "is that what you are going to call her?" and lizzie nodded then splinter said "come meet the family you can stay as long as you wish" then he helped her out to the rest and one by one the family introduced themselves then lizzie went for a rest.

when lizzie was 1week overdue she was sitting in her room when one of the little turtles burst in and jumped on her bed then she said "hi samantha" and samantha said "i said you can call me sam aunty lizzie" and lizzie said "ok what is it sam?" and sam said "grandad wanted me to see how you are because he's busy with mikey having his baby" then lizzie felt a cramp in her bump so she said "well now he has to deal with two people in labour" then she got up and walked with sam to the med lab and she said "splinter my baby's coming too" then splinter placed a bed next to mikey and said "lay down there lizzie" so she laid down and said "how long have you been in labour mikey?" and he said "about an hour" and lizzie said "mine just started a few minutes ago" then mikey said "we can have our babies together then" and lizzie said "yeah are any of the others yours?" and mikey said "no this is my first" and lizzie said "snap" then they held each others hands and laid there waiting.

2h later lizzie said "go on mikey you can do it" then mikey pushed and his baby came out but lizzie's labour wasnt getting anywhere and mikey said "it's a girl i'm going to call her allie" and lizzie said "oh thats such a sweet name i'm having a girl as well i'm calling her lilly" then mikey said "if she ever gets here right?" and lizzie said "yeah please dont leave me mikey i need you here" then mikey said "i wouldnt dare you didnt leave me" then lizzie laughed and said "very funny mikey i couldnt" then splinter said "lizzie i think we should consider doing a caesarean you have been in labour a long time and you arent getting anywhere" then lizzie said "ok please do something splinter i know somethings wrong with my baby" so splinter said "ok i will do the caesarean now for you" then he got a trolley and mikey said "dont worry lizzie i'll always be here for you our girls can grow up together" then splinter cut into lizzie.

5mins later he pulled the baby out but she was silent so he did everything he could but she had been in the womb too long without vital oxygen as the cord was round her neck and she was dead so splinter said "i am very sorry lizzie she has died" and lizzie said "no please she cant be dead splinter" and splinter said "her oxygen was cut off when the umbilical cord became wrapped aroud her neck" then lizzie said "so my baby's dead?"and splinter nodded then he stitched lizzie up and when he was done lizzie sat up and said "oh mikey can i have a hug?" and mikey said "yeah course you can" then he hugged her and she cried in his arms for 20mins then she sat up properly and said "we should go out and tell your brothers" and splinter said "they have told me they all count you as a sister and their children call you aunty lizzie so they are your brothers too" then mikey took his baby out and lizzie went with him.

when the door opened everyone stood up and sam said "only one baby? was it a false alarm aunty lizzie?" and lizzie said "no i had my baby she died before she was born" then leo said "is our baby ok mikey?" and mikey said "yes she's fine and i've called her lilly" then he gave lizzie a wink and lizzie knew he was doing it in memory of her dead daughter then leo said "but we agreed on allie" and mikey said "yes but we can have another child and call her allie lizzie cant have another child as she cant have sex with dad or any of us so i named this baby lilly in memory of lizzie's dead child" then leo said "ok" then the whole family went to bed for the night.

a few months later when baby lilly was 3months old leo said "mikey lets have another baby" and mikey said "ok" then they had sex with leo cumming in mikey as leo had three children one with each of his other brothers and he didnt want to give birth a fourth time meanwhile in lizzies room splinter was sitting with her helping her through her sadness when lizzie said "another baby would help me cheer up" then splinter said "i can help with that one my sons just will not let me do it" then he fucked lizzie and cummed in her.

1week later lizzie went to the med lab while she thought everyone else was asleep only to find mikey already there and he too had a pregnancy test so they took them together and lizzie said "mines positive what about yours?" and mikey said "also positive" then lizzie said "we're both pregnant again? oh mikey now we can support each other and swap pregnancy things" then mikey said "what happens to you in pregnancy?" and lizzie said "i get bigger round my belly and for the first three months i get really sick most mornings" then mikey said "rough my plastron gets softer and i get bigger but apart from that nothing" then lizzie said "oh you're so lucky morning sickness is hell" then mikey said "i'll help you through it i can make food for us that will give us everything we need to help these babies grow right" and lizzie said "thanks mikey" then they went and sat in the kitchen with some tea.

when they were both 3months pregnant lizzie said "mikey thanks for being there for me how long are you pregnant for?" and mikey said "well the human genes in me and leo are dominant so about the same length of time as you" then lizzie said "so we'll have our babies at the same time?" and mikey said "yeah and we have a birthing pool now it was supposed to be there for the birth of lilly but i was 2weeks early" then lizzie said "we should go for our scans now" so they went to the med lab and splinter did the scans then lizzie said "so at least we know our babies are alright" and mikey said "yeah they'll be fine i know they will be lizzie you lost the last baby because of a lack of the right things" then lizzie said "yeah but what a suprise that i'm expecting twins right?" and mikey said "yeah thats a good suprise" then they went and had lunch.

when lizzie and mikey had their 6month scans lizzie found out she was expecting another girl and a boy while mikey was having a boy then they went and told their brothers and watched a film to relax 2days before the due dates lizzie woke up in pain so she got her bikini top on and kept her trousers on then she walked out and went to mikey and when she walked in she said "mikey wake up my babies are coming" then mikey woke up and he said "ow so's my baby come on we need to get the others up and get into the birthing pool" and lizzie said "give me a minute on my next contraction i can get them up cover your ears" so mikey covered his ears and on the next contraction lizzie screamed in pain and the whole family came running then mikey said "we're both in labour give us a hand to the pool" so they helped them down and when they were by the pool lizzie took her trousers off and got in then when both she and mikey were in the pool lizzie said "what are you calling your son mikey?" and mikey said "i was thinking corey" and lizzie said "thats a great name i'm going to call my daughter milly and my son jacob" then mikey said "thats a nice choice lizzie" then they sat there and felt barely any pain.

2h later lizzie felt a contraction so she screamed and mikey said "come on lizzie breathe through the pain" then he himself pushed and they held each others hands but after their next pushes splinter said "you need to pick someone to be there to pull the babies out of the water" then mikey said "i want leo" and lizzie said "can sam do mine please?" and splinter said "well yes she is strong enough" so leo and sam climbed in and waited then 10mins later lizzie pushed and her baby slid out then mikey pushed and ten seconds after lizzie's baby his baby slid into the world and when both babies were lifted up splinter handed towels to the pair holding the babies and said "get out and i will get lizzie's second baby" so they got out with the babies. when splinter was in lizzie pushed again and she said "ow it hurts mikey hold me" so mikey gave her a hug and he said "ok lizzie calm down this baby will be out soon" then lizzie pushed and her baby slid into the pool so splinter picked it up and said "it's your daughter" then he passed lizzie the baby and she fed her then she said "hello milly" then they both got out and lizzie got dressed then when the babies were all in cots lizzie and mikey sat down and spoke about their babies.

when the babies were all 1yo mikey went to lizzie and said "lizzie why dont me and you have a baby together?" and lizzie said "but you and leo are together" and mikey said "i dont care i want a baby so do you but he doesnt" then lizzie said "ok lets do it now" so mikey then fucked lizzie and went back to his babies. the next day lizzie felt sick and she knew she was pregnant but no-one else knew so when splinter heard her being sick he assumed she had a bug so he said "lizzie i will look after our children for you so you can get better" then lizzie said "father i'm pregnant again theres nothing wrong with me" then splinter said "who is the father?" and lizzie said "i wont tell" then she went to sleep.

3months later lizzie had her scan and splinter said "the child looks fine at the minute" then lizzie said "thanks dad i was worried" then she left and told the turtles but later that day leo said "who is the baby's father?" and lizzie said "one of you older four thats all im saying i wont give specifics" then she went for a rest. when she was 6months pregnant before she had her scan she woke up in pain and she knew she was in premature labour so she cried out "someone help me the baby's coming now" then splinter rushed in and said "ok lizzie keep calm we will do all we can for this child" then he helped her to the med lab and she said "i want the guys i need to tell you who the father is" so splinter got the turtles then lizzie said "i'm sorry i have to tell mikeys the dad" then leo said "you mikey? i thought you loved me" then mikey said "i was experimenting i do love you leo please dont dump me" then leo said "ok but the baby still needs to know its father" then lizzie said "please come here mikey it hurts" then mikey said "ok lizzie calm down" then lizzie said "will my baby die dad?" and splinter said "i do not know" then mikey said "there must be something you can do father?" and splinter said "there is one thing" and lizzie said "what? i'll do anything" and splinter said "i can elevate your legs and keep them like that for a few months as lifting the legs delays the labour" then lizzie said "do it i dont want this baby to come now" so splinter put lizzie's legs in a contraption and lifted them above her then he said "you need to stay like this until we feel it time for the child to be born" then lizzie said "thank you can mikey stay for a bit please?" and splinter said "yes but you need to sleep soon" and lizzie said "ok i will" then mikey stayed until she drifted off then he too left.

2weeks before lizzie was due splinter said "lizzie i think we should start your labour now to make sure the child is alright" then lizzie said "ok can you get mikey for me?" and splinter said "first i need to make sure the baby is alright" then he lowered her legs and the labour started again but as soon as she was flat again her waters broke and splinter saw blood so he said "lizzie i need to operate now" and lizzie said "why whats wrong dad?" and she sat up and saw the blood so she screamed "no my baby mikey get here please i need you" then 2mins later mikey ran in and said "whats wrong lizzie? is it the baby?" and lizzie said "yeah dad needs to operate on me please stay" and mikey said "i will dont worry lizzie" then splinter cut into lizzie and when he pulled the baby out lizzie saw that it was blue so splinter pulled the cord from its neck then he cut it and the colour came back to the baby but then splinter gave it a smack on the back and it cried but lizzie said "dad you shouldnt have smacked it like that" then splinter said "i do it with all the turtles children when they are born it stimulates their breathing through their shell" then lizzie said "but my baby doesnt have a shell that could have hurt it" then she took her baby and said "mikey we have a girl" then mikey said "how about we call her ariel?" and lizzie said "it's beautiful like her" then splinter sewed lizzie up and said "i am sorry about doing that to ariel" then lizzie said "just take me to see the others please" so splinter placed her in a wheelchair and wheeled her to see the others.

when they were out of the door donny said "is the baby ok? we heard you screaming" and lizzie said "she's fine we called her ariel" then leo looked at the baby and said "she's cute the best of you and mikey" then lizzie went for a rest but the baby wouldnt sleep so mikey looked after her and leo said "mikey do you have to look after that crying child? give her to father and concentrate on our babies" then mikey said "why dont you? all your kids have grown up this one is still a baby" then leo said "mikey why didnt you make her get rid?" and mikey said "because i wasnt going to make her kill an innocent child because you disapprove" then mikey realised baby ariel was asleep so he took her to lizzie's room and put her in the cot then he left mother and baby to sleep so he could talk leo round and soften him to help look after the baby as lizzie had two young children.

**the end**


End file.
